Anexo:5ª temporada de Steven Universe
Etcétera Group Venezuela |estudio_doblaje2 = Etcétera Group Miami |direccion_doblaje = Ángel Lugo Gabriela Belén |asistente_direccion = Gabriela Belén |adaptador_music = Jorge Bringas (canción «En esta costa») |direc_musical = Marielba Suárez |fecha_grabacion = Julio/Agosto 2017-24 de enero de 2018 Fines de 2017 (canción «En esa costa») |doblaje_español = 65px|link=Cartoon Network Studios |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (Personajes de María José Estévez) |pais3 = Chile (Personajes de Judith Noguera y Stefani Villarroel, ésta última desde mediados de temporada) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017 - 2019 (Estados Unidos) 2018-2019 (Latinoamérica) |episodios = 32 |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Steven Universe: La película }} La quinta y última temporada de Steven Universe se estrenó el 27 de mayo de 2017 en Estados Unidos y concluyó el 21 de enero de 2019, en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 19 de enero de 2018 y finalizó el 16 de febrero de 2019. Esta temporada consta de 32 episodios totales. Esta es la temporada final de la serie. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada continuó en el estudio Etcétera Group, bajo la dirección de Ángel Lugo hasta Ahora Nos Estamos Separando, donde a partir de ahí pasa a manos de Gabriela Belén. María José Estévez sigue auto-dirigiéndose desde la sede del estudio en Miami mientras que Judith Noguera lo hace desde Chile. Pueden destacarse los siguientes cambios en el reparto: *Debido a que, actualmente, Georges Zalem reside en Santiago de Chile y está temporalmente retirado del doblaje, a partir del episodio Sadie Asesina, Buck Dewey pasa a ser doblado por Sergio Pinto. *Algunos personajes secundarios no conservan a sus respectivos actores de doblaje de sus anteriores apariciones, siendo estos los casos de Vidalia, quién reaparece en el episodio De laguna en laguna y Peedee, en el episodio Cartas para Lars. Dichos personajes, en lugar de ser doblados por Mayela Pérez Ferrer y Josnel Rios fueron doblados por Abigaly y Walter Claro. *Arelys González no pudo asistir a la grabación, por problemas personales, por lo que Karina Parra, la sustituyó en Tu Mamá y la Mía. *Dado a que Ivette García renunció a Etcétera en 2016, a partir del episodio Dama de Honor, Bismuto pasa a ser doblada por Alix Ramírez. *Yasmil López dobló a Connie en casi toda la temporada, pero a partir de Reunificados, Navid Cabrera se encarga de darle voz, posiblemente porque Yasmil actualmente se encuentra viviendo en España. Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Atrapados Juntos (Stuck Together) Episodio #2: La Prueba (The Trial) Curiosidades *El título del episodio "The Trial" fue traducido como La Prueba, curiosamente, La Prueba también es el título en español del episodio "The Test" de la 1° temporada *En el mismo episodio se pueden escuchar en algunas partes las voces en inglés. *Hay varios errores en los diálogos de Circón Azul. **En una parte del diálogo dice "Rose Cuarzo está confundida, lo guarantizo" en lugar de "garantizo". **En otra parte del diálogo dice "Los protectoras de Diamante Rosa". Episodio #9: Sadie Asesina (Sadie Killer) Curiosidades *El título del episodio en inglés hace referencia al apodo que Buck le dio a Sadie. Sin embargo, el apodo fue dejado en inglés mientras que el título del episodio fue traducido. Episodio #11: Lars de las Estrellas (Lars of the Stars) Curiosidades *En este episodio Catalina González le da a Fluorita un tono de voz más agudo. *Cuando Steven y Connie llegan a la nave espacial de Lars, Connie menciona que está feliz de estar en la tripulación de Lars, pero por error dice «tribulación». *En este episodio, cuando Esmeralda menciona a los citrines se les dejó el nombre en inglés pero se pronunció como se escribe. En Familiar el nombre sí fue traducido y se los llamó «Citrinos». *Steven le dice a Lars que Sadie comenzó a pasar tiempo con los "Chicos geniales" pero fue traducido como "Chicos populares". Episodio #12: Selva Lunar (Jungle Moon) Curiosidades * Este es el primer episodio en mostrar los créditos de doblaje al final. ** Por motivos burocráticos, se acredita a Walter Véliz en la dirección de doblaje en lugar de Ángel Lugo y se acredita a Alejandra Bustos como la traductora en lugar de quien traduce la serie, por ahora desconocido. Episodio #13: "Tu Mamá y la Mía" (Your Mother and mine) Curiosidades *Este episodio no contó con los créditos de doblaje al final. *Esta vez Catalina González le da a su personaje Fluorita un tono de voz más grave, apegándose más a la versión original. *Arelys González no pudo asistir a la grabación, por problemas personales, por lo que Karina Parra, la sustituyo en este episodio. *En el episodio, Garnet menciona a Rose como "Cuarzo" en lugar de su primer nombre. Episodio #14: El Gran Espectáculo ''(The Big Show)'' Errores *Cuando Greg se encuentra con Sunshine Justice la llama «Sunshine Justicia», siendo que al principio del episodio se refirió al personaje con su nombre original. Episodio #18: "Una Sola Rosa Pálida" (A Single Pale Rose) Curiosidades *Los diálogos de Circón Azul y Ojito en el flashback fueron redoblados, cambiando además dichos diálogos. *En los créditos el nombre de Circón fue escrito erróneamente como «Zircen». Episodio #25: "Piernas del Planeta Madre" (Legs From here to Homeworld) Curiosidades * El nombre del episodio (Legs From Here to Homeworld), que traducido literalmente sería «Piernas desde aquí al Planeta Madre» se tradujo como «Piernas del Planeta Madre», lo cual no tiene sentido en el desarrollo de la trama. * La línea de Nefrita «I’m sorry for my failure to heed my Hessonite's evacuation orders» traducida como «Lo siento por no haber atendido las órdenes de evacuación de mi Hessonita» fue dicha como «Perdónenme por no respetar las órdenes de evacuar mi Hesonital» en lugar de «''Perdonenme por no respetar las órdenes de evacuar ''de mi Hesonita''l»,probablemente por error de la actriz al leer el guión. * Un diálogo de Diamante Azul dice ''«It's White's Pearl», traducido en español como «Es la perla de Blanco» (refiriéndose a que es una perla a las ordenes de Diamante Blanco), en el doblaje se tradujo simplemente como «Es una perla blanca». *El apodo que Steven le pone a Ciempiés, «Centi», anteriormente había sido adaptado como «Ciempi», no obstante, en este episodio fue dejado en inglés, perdiéndose la referencia de que el apodo proviene de la palabra Ciempiés (Centipeetle en inglés). *Cuando Bismuto dice que alguien debe vigilar las gemas de Peridot y Lapislázuli se refiere a ellas como «estos dos», en lugar de usar pronombres femeninos. *En el episodio',' las voces de Diamante Blanco y Perla Blanca en la versión original son dadas por la misma actriz, Christine Ebersole. Mientras que en el doblaje, las dos son dobladas por diferentes actrices. Lo mismo ocurre en el doblaje portugués de Brasil. ** Leisha luego aclaró que esto fue decisión de Cartoon Network. ** Sumando a Perla Blanca, María José Estévez le ha dado voz en español a todas las Perlas en la serie, a pesar de que esta última no cuenta con la voz original de Deedee Magno. Episodio #26: "Familiar" (Familiar) Curiosidades *En este episodio, el nombre sí fue traducido y se los llamó «Citrinos», a diferencia del episodio Lars de las Estrellas, donde se les dejo el nombre en inglés pero se pronunció como se escribe *Según los créditos de doblaje, hubieron 9 Guijarros en el episodio los cuales fueron divididos entre 3 actores, a comparación con la versión en Inglés donde solo necesitaron 2. *Este es el primer episodio de la serie (con excepción de las promos) donde un personaje de Zach Callison (algunos Guijarros) no es doblado por Leisha Medina, sin embargo, ella sí le da voz cuando cantan. Episodio #27: "Juntos solos" (Together Alone) Errores *Durante este capítulo, se refieren a Steven con pronombres masculinos, cuando debió ser con pronombres femeninos ya que creían que él era Diamante Rosa. Episodio #28: "Escapismo" Episodio/s #29, #30, #31 y #32: "Cambia de parecer" (Chanrge Your Mind) * Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer Créditos Vlcsnap-2018-02-24-17h31m08s749.png|Temporada 5 episodio 12 Credits_-_Steven_Universe_S05E15_Pool_Hopping_ESP.png|Temporada 5 episodio 15 Screenshot_20180501-113145.png|Temporada 5 episodio 16 Screenshot_20180507-184208.png|Temporada 5 episodio 17 Screenshot_20180507-185911.png|Temporada 5 episodio 18 Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cartoon Network Go Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Studios